Something Better
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commission by Rashaan Butler. Contains Futanari(woman with male genitalia) Rated M for Adult themes. NotSafeForWork or children. Mebuki Haruno has been lonely since the divorce, up to the point that she avoids her home at all costs due to the memories. Naruko, knowing that feeling all too well, offers her companionship.


**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters associated belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

 _Commissioned by Rashaan Butler. As per their wishes, Naruko will have short, shaggy hair, and her outfit will be similar to Momiji's from Ninja Gaiden._

 **Something Better**

The sun was setting, kissing the horizon. The summer heat was slowly withdrawing in favour for cooler air. Cicadas buzzed and kids were picked up from the day-cares or the academy by their parents for dinner and socializing.

Mebuki Haruno on the other hand tried to avoid her home as much as possible. Too many memories of her ex-husband – the man she had once loved had eventually lost interest and moved on to greener pastures – and too many reminders of her own loneliness for the mature woman to handle.

So whenever she could, Mebuki would walk through the village, clear her head a little. Her daughter provided comfort and joy to her and the household, but she had grown up and was receiving training from the Hokage, Tsunade nowadays. The void left by her damn ex-husband was only growing larger by the day and the past few months especially so.

She walked down the path along the man-made river canal. Children were playing near the piers, a couple were fishing. They were adorable. They reminded her of Sakura, her daughter, and it brought a smile to the mother's lips and for a moment, the pain lessened.

But she would have to return home eventually.

Mebuki sighed, arms crossed behind her back. Perhaps she should move to another part of the village? The thought had reoccurred as of late, or perhaps she should follow her ex-husband's example and move out of the village entirely.

That was out of the question; she liked it here, and so did Sakura. That left the first option, but it would be a shame to leave friends and neighbours behind, even if they could still see each other.

The cicadas buzzed. The long walk was nearing its end as Mebuki rounded the path along the river. Just another ten or so minutes and she would be back home.

 _´Alone again,´_ Mebuki thought. _´Should I perhaps call someone over? It's been a while since I had friends over, now that I think about it.´_

Her lips managed to form a small smile at the idea but just as quickly vanished. Unlike the blonde, her friends were still married and had a family to take care of. It wouldn't be the first time she had heard of that excuse when trying to invite people over and it was an increasingly reoccurring reason they gave Mebuki.

Of course, it wasn't on purpose, but that didn't make it any less hurtful.

Hers was an achingly lonely existence, she had come to realize.

Mebuki kept walking, her pace slow. She didn't want to get home and be surrounded by reminders – she didn't want to spend another evening trying to preoccupy herself so she wouldn't break down _again._ She didn't want—

"Oh! Evening, Miss Haruno!"

The blonde ceased mid-step, startled. It took her a moment to register the young girl standing at an arm's length in front of her, and she immediately recognized her. Everyone in the village knew of:

"Naruko," Mebuki said, calming down. "My apologies, I was lost in thought there."

The younger blonde snickered. "No kidding! I thought for sure you'd walk right into me."

The older woman weakly smiled. The girl before her was infamous as the container of the Nine-Tailed beast, feared and loathed by the majority of the village. Even her daughter held a smidge of dislike for her, but Mebuki had never understood why; Sakura did hang out with Naruko from time to time and the interactions she had had with the blonde had been, pleasant enough, albeit short.

"I suppose I really did zone out just then." She managed to force a chuckle. "My apologies. How are you?"

"Totally beat!" the girl exclaimed. "I was on my way back from an intense training-session when I spotted you."

"You…spotted me?"

"Of course! I recognize you anywhere." Naruko grinned and wiped her brow. "You're one of the few people around here who doesn't give me the evil eye."

Mebuki smiled, if only slightly. If there was one thing she had learned about the younger blonde, she was kind. Not to mention Naruko was honest and a hard-worker when she put her mind into something.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed the amount of sweat that was running down the girl's face. Her clothes (consisting of a sleeveless orange top with red-ribboned edges, navy blue kunoichi-styled pants, and black and gold high-heeled boots) were damp with it and clung to the girl's curvy hourglass-formed body. Judging by her arms, she was toned, as expected of a ninja-in-training. She was carrying a katana, it seemed, though it was odd-looking and unlike any other.

Heat rose over the older woman's cheeks. Her heart beat at double-speed. Naruko looked rather fetching and her garb left little to the imagination—

Wait, what?

"Are you feeling well, Miss Haruno?" the girl asked. "You look rather red."

"Yes, I'm fine," Mebuki lied, waving it off. "The sun is getting to me, that's all."

"Oh. Okay!"

The older blonde sighed with relief. "So…You're training as hard as ever, Naruko?"

The girl beamed. "Sure am! As the future Hokage, I have to train every day, after all."

 _´She has such big dreams, huh?´_ "That's a great goal you're aiming for. Becoming a Hokage won't be easy, you know."

"I'm ready to do anything and everything I need to!" Naruko happily replied. "I need to be strong."

"Naturally." Mebuki eyed the girl over. She already looked plenty strong, what with those toned arms of hers—

What was she thinking? The girl was as old as her daughter for Heaven's sake!

…Still. There was nothing wrong with observation, now was it?

"Anyway," the older blonde began. "I need to head back home as well, so I won't keep you, Naruko. I wish you best of luck in your training."

She hadn't even taken a step before Naruko grabbed her by the arm. "W-Wait!" Her bright azure eyes stared at her, pleading. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Mebuki was taken aback. "Y-Yes…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…I know that look on your face," Naruko admitted. "So I can tell that something is bothering. I don't mean to pry, but…"

She didn't continue. It was already clear that the girl was worried and wanted the older woman to confide in her. There was no good reason to do so, but perhaps, Mebuki thought, it would do her good to talk to someone? Naruko was kind, certainly, despite what the other villagers said about her. She was friends with Sakura, so there was already some familiarity between them, but not nearly enough.

…Or perhaps there was?

She sighed. "…I suppose I'm not quite as alright as I would like to be. Either I'm transparent or you've got a keen eye, Naruko." The younger blonde blushed at that but remained quiet. "I…I've been feeling lonely for quite some time now, and it has only gotten worse. I'm sure Sakura has told you that her father and I got divorced?"

Naruko slowly nodded. "Yes, Miss Haruno."

"Then, as you may have guessed, there has been a void in our home since then. My dear daughter have pushed through it and learned to live without him…I, however, have felt this void since day one," Mebuki admitted. Her heart, for a moment, felt less burdened. "I've taken long walks ever since; I couldn't stand staying in that house for too long with all the memories." She chuckled, however sadly. "Oh, listen to me. I must be boring you with my woes—"

"You're not!" Mebuki blinked, startled. The intensity of those twin blue pools was staggering. "I…I dare say that I know of this loneliness you speak of. It's perhaps different from yours, but I can relate. And honestly?" She averted her gaze for a second, a playful smile curving her lips. "It's _his_ loss if he divorced you, not yours. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be feeling lonely, especially not when it's your ex-husband who can't appreciate what he had. If I were him, I would make sure you're treated like a goddess every single day."

Naruko didn't look away. How could she? The woman before her was admirable, and only a fool of a man would let someone like her go.

Or in terms of what most kids her age would say: Mebuki Haruno was a MILF, and Naruko was inclined to agree wholeheartedly.

The older blonde was speechless and blushed profusely. Her heart fluttered beneath her breast and she reached out to slap the girl upside her head. "Geez, you little rascal! You shouldn't be saying such things nonchalantly like that!" Her expression softened and she patted Naruko's cheek. "…Still, thanks for the compliment. It did cheer me up a little."

The younger kunoichi grinned playfully. "Hehe! I'm just glad to see you smile again, Miss Haruno."

Mebuki chuckled at that. It was odd. This young girl had indeed managed to cheer her up and it felt…good. The _attention_ felt good. She hadn't had this kind of attention – flattery – in ages. And this young, fetching **stud** —

She caught herself, flabbergasted. ´Stud´? Certainly, Naruko was fetching, but _she_ was a girl! Where did this swirl of emotions – nay, the sudden _attraction_ – stem from? The retired kunoichi hadn't felt like this since she met her husband all those years ago…and it had been great at the time. And Naruko seemed keen on wanting to cheer her up and, with such a beautiful, strong, strapping young kunoichi like Naruko practically offering time of her own schedule just to brighten Mebuki's day, how could the older blonde not capitalize on it?

Perhaps she was being selfish…But she felt a strong urge to act upon these…whatever you could call them. "Tell me, Naruko…Are you free tomorrow?"

The girl beamed at that and nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

Mebuki smiled. "Then could I perhaps trouble you by spending it with you? I could always use the company, and you've proved to be the kind I need."

"It's no trouble at all!" the younger blonde exclaimed. "I'd love to hang out with you any day of the week!"

"That's good to know," Mebuki replied and chuckled. "Then it's a date."

"D-Date…?"

"Oh, not that kind, o-of course!" she reassured. "I'll…see you tomorrow then."

"Y-Yeah…" The girl was blushing. "How about by the ramen shop, at 10?"

"Sounds good. I wish you a good evening, then, Naruko. See you tomorrow." She offered a polite bow and wave before she continued on, the younger blonde waving back even as the distance between them grew.

"You too, Miss Haruno!" Naruko shouted with glee. She turned on her heel and left, but not before they both stole a secret glance at each other.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

That night something switched in the young blonde's head. Having abandoned sleep she couldn't catch, the girl now sat up on her bed, back against the wall. Pyjama bottoms and underwear had kicked off for easier access to her lower region, which wasn't like any other girls'.

Shame had always had Naruko hiding this bodily abnormality. She was already infamous and shunned for being the container of a beast; she didn't need the shame and humiliation that would inevitably come if this secret came out.

In the comfort of her own home, however, there was no judgement. And as her abnormality – a male organ standing at 8 inches in length and 6.5 inches in circumference (she had measured it herself), throbbing and leaking pre-cum thanks to the thought of Mebuki Haruno. She grasped it gently, slowly jerking it up and down. Usually it was the younger Haruno who occupied the blonde's thoughts during these private sessions, but the older blonde wouldn't leave Naruko's mind.

Her pace quickened, her throat went dry. Imagining the older woman beneath her, taking everything Naruko had to give, the younger kunoichi idled the night with frequent strokes and wild fantasies.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Mebuki left her house with a slight spring in her step. While she always had felt relieved when leaving the house, this time it was for another reason entirely. Her stomach flip-flopped anxiously, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her belly.

Maybe it was from the attention, the company of a young stud, but the older blonde had taken a little extra time to spruce herself up – not that this was a date or anything, but it wouldn't do well to look haggard when accompanying a lovely young girl – with some fragrant perfume to ensure she smelled pleasant to top it off. Thankfully Sakura always left early in the morning so there wouldn't be any questions.

Not to mention that Tsunade's training sometimes required the pinkette to stay overnight for days on end.

Mebuki found the humble ramen stand and waited, seeing that Naruko hadn't arrived. Her heart pounded wildly and she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. She hadn't been this excited about meeting someone since her ex-husband had asked her out all those years ago. It had been such fun.

"Miss Haruno!" She immediately turned to see the younger blonde running up to her. The kunoichi's breasts bounced and jiggled and Mebuki found it alarmingly difficult to tear her gaze away from them. "Sorry for being late!"

 _´What am I? A dirty old man?´_ she reprimanded herself. "It's…quite alright, Naruko. I just arrived myself."

Heavens above, the kunoichi's outfit really left little to the imagination. What perhaps disturbed Mebuki more was the fact that Naruko was a young woman, like her (and she'd beat the hell out of anyone who said differently) so where did this attraction stem from?

"Oh, great!" Naruko grinned. "So…What did you want to do today? I'm down with pretty much anything, so why don't you decide?"

She mulled it over. "For starters, let's drop the formalities; ´Mebuki´ is fine. Secondly…well, do you like shopping?"

The girl beamed, grinning from ear to ear. "Do I! A new weapon would be nice, and I've been meaning to look for some cool new gear!"

Like a typical kunoichi. The mature woman chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm in need of expanding my wardrobe, so let's see if we can find anything, shall we?"

"I don't mind at all, but…" Naruko said. She eyed Mebuki over with a satisfied and flirty smile. "You look great in your white dress."

Heat crept over Mebuki's cheeks and she studied the girl with a sheepish smile. "Thank you, Naruko. Your outfit is as charming as it's revealing."

The younger ninja chortled. "It does let my body breathe, though!"

Seeing how generous her garb was with showing skin, the older woman was inclined to agree, amused. She wetted her lips. "You don't say…"

"Well then!" The younger kunoichi held out her hand. "Shall we go?"

Mebuki chuckled. "Hand-holding already? That's interesting."

Naruko's pale cheeks turned gently red. "I haven't actually done this before. I grew up alone, so I haven't gone shopping with my own mother…Not that you're old, Miss Haru- Mebuki!" She fidgeted. "And I haven't been on a…date…before. I figured that's what people do."

Date? She hadn't considered this a date, but now the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy. Her face was on fire. The thought of them going on a date together was as weird as it was—

 _´Exciting_ ,´ Mebuki thought. Ignoring the way her body reacted to that fantasy (with such a young stud, regardless of their gender to boot) the mature woman reached out and placed her hand in Naruko's. "Then let's call it a date. As much as I love shopping, I think we can come up with a few other things we could do."

Naruko's expression was priceless. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I actually like the idea."

"And…" Her voice fell quiet and she peered at the people around them. "Them?"

"Let them watch. I've never held any ill will towards you." She gave the girl's hand a squeeze. "Shall we?"

 **x.x.x.x.x**

"What about this one?"

Naruko smiled widely and jerked two thumbs up. Mebuki had taken them to a homely but famous shop known for its wide array of clothes and currently sported a wine-red dress with a white flower pattern along its back and the hem. She was filling it out quite nicely…

"It looks great on you!" Naruko exclaimed. "The colours match really well."

The mature woman seemed to appreciate the praise as she spun around again, showing off the curve of her backside to the kunoichi's hungry eyes. "Then perhaps I'll buy it. I have a few others I want to try first, though."

"Take your time." Really, there was no rush. Having a front row seat to a gorgeous woman like Mebuki was worth the wait. The dress before had been a simple black dress with fire-red flame motifs that had looked sexy as hell on the woman, and the one before that had been navy-blue and generous with cleavage.

 _Umf._

Her cock was beginning to strain against her underwear. Hopefully the older blonde wouldn't notice…

She bit her lower lip. Mebuki was so different from Sakura, personality-wise, but also in terms of their bodies. Her crush on the pinkette stemmed from how cute and kind the girl was (sometimes, for the latter.) Her mother was on a whole other level and last night had caused Naruko to realize—

"Alright, this might be the last one, otherwise we'd be stuck here all day," the mature kunoichi stated. Snapping out of her daydreams, the younger blonde turned to see Mebuki in a form-fitting white dress that ended just above her knees, with summer-inspired patterns in light yellow and orange. "What do you think?"

Naruko's mouth went dry. The dress emphasized the older woman's voluptuous form even more. Her cock throbbed and her pupils dilated with lust. Mebuki's large breasts looked like were trying to break free from their confines and the way that dressed hugged the mature woman's body accentuated her shapely ass.

"Y-You look great, Mebuki!" Naruko managed. "I-I think t-this and the b-black one suits you b-best…"

The older blonde visibly blushed and she chuckled. "Why thank you. I might just buy them, then." She laughed again, but there was no real joy in the sound. "Though I wonder who I'd show them off to…This might be a waste of money."

"NO!" The newhalf quickly cleared her throat. "I mean…you could still use them when attending parties…and who knows, maybe you'll meet someone…?" She sheepishly smiled. "Just a thought, I guess…"

Mebuki eyed her, a small smile returning to her face. The smile turned into a slight grin. "Meeting someone…Yes, that could happen. Let's hope these will be put to good use then. I think I'm done here, so let me just wrap this up and pay before we go."

Naruko beamed and nodded, the images of Sakura's mother in sexy dressed well-preserved in the back of her mind.

 **x.x.x**

After a lot of consideration, the younger kunoichi had finally settled on a shop that was the Jack-of-all-trades when it came to equipment, and the girl was having the time of her life as she fawned over the weapons and gadgets.

Mebuki chuckled and shook her head. It was so much different back in the day.

Still, it was amusing to watch her nearly jump from item to item in a near-blur. When Naruko reached the training equipment it got the older blonde thinking; Naruko really was a blend of strength and femininity – perfect, one would say – what with those lean arms and thick legs, but also large, womanly breasts and hourglass form that would have models turn green with envy. Years of training had shaped that young body and puberty had certainly blessed the youngster.

The fact that such a stud wanted to spend time with someone like herself had Mebuki blushing, her body reacting strongly—

…Wait, what? Just what on earth was she thinking?

…Still. The idea was flattering.

"Hey, what do you think about this?" Mebuki quit her train of thought as she eyed the object in Naruko's hand: a simple weight, but the _weight_ itself was impressive. The girl wasn't kidding about training. "I've been meaning to get some new, heavier ones."

"Just how strong do you intend on getting?" She smiled and, without thinking, reached out to caress toned arms. "You wouldn't want to have these fine arms all bulky and swollen with muscles." She quickly caught herself and reeled back. "I…I do apologize!"

Naruko, however, seemed to be happy and blushing profusely. "No, it's okay…I'll keep that in mind."

This was awkward.

"Those weights should be fine," the older kunoichi said. "Just make sure to not skip leg-day."

The younger blonde beamed. "I won't!"

Mebuki smiled at her. This kid really was kind. How could people say she was a monster when she was beaming like this? That expression didn't belong to any monster, that's for sure.

This bizarre mixture of emotions didn't sit well with the older woman, however. She wished to treat Naruko like a daughter – at least the friend of her daughter – and at the same time there was an attraction that shouldn't exist.

She would enjoy today, but the uncomfortable desire at the back of her head would be a distraction.

 **x.x.x**

Once Naruko had bought her share of equipment and gear, the two opted for simple window-shopping. It was surprising what you could find for sale these days.

However, when the younger blonde's stomach began to growl and time had flown by, it was a unified decision to that a proper meal was in order. Having rejected Naruko's offer of ramen, Mebuki decided she'd treat the youngster to something more substantial.

The restaurant was by no means fancy or high-class, but it made up with a comforting "hearth-and-home" vibe and farm-to-fork, fresh food. The younger kunoichi's eating habits could be a bit more…refined…but Mebuki didn't mind it that much.

It just felt pleasant to have someone to talk to again – someone to spend time with and enjoying one another's company.

"How are you enjoying the food?"

"It's yummy!" Naruko exclaimed, spit and chewed up bits of food falling out of her mouth. She quickly wiped her lips and swallowed. "Uh, s-sorry. It's really good."

Mebuki softly laughed. "That's good. Much better than ramen, I wager?"

"I wouldn't mind eating this more often," she replied. "My budget is…limited, though. So I kinda have to buy ramen; it's cheap and delicious, and the owners know me."

The mature woman frowned. Living alone and unable to take on proper missions didn't sound like you'd have a proper income. Being the container for the Nine-tailed Beast didn't help either; she hadn't failed to notice the glares and disgusted faces of the people around them when they had been shopping.

An idea came to mind.

"Say, Naruko…If you want to, you're welcome to visit me anytime. I know my way around the kitchen, I'll have you know, and I could use the company. Sakura is planning on moving out soon enough, after all."

The look in sky-blue eyes spoke volumes. "Y-You mean that…?"

"I do."

Naruko nearly bounced in her seat and stifled a squeal. "Thank you! I would love to come over! Is there anything I can do in return? It's only fair!"

Mebuki chuckled. "If you insist, you can simply help me with household chores. That'll be enough."

"Really? That'll be a piece of cake! You've got yourself a deal," the younger blonde said with a goofy grin. "You're so kind, Mebuki!"

Kind. Yes. Totally not thinking about how to keep Naruko around and enjoy the attention of a sexy young stud like her.

No such plan was coming together at the back of Mebuki's mind, not at all.

And on no account was said youngster not cheering internally about the prospect of hanging out with a gorgeous, kind MILF like Mebuki.

 **x.x.x**

"Wow…"

I told you it was worth it!" Naruko exclaimed. "I come here all the time when I'm done training. The view is the best Konoha has to offer."

The mature woman had to agree. After their dinner, Naruko had offered to end their date with something "breath-taking." Sceptical, Mebuki agreed. She hadn't been disappointed.

The view of Konoha from the top of the Hokage Monuments, with the sky golden and crimson and the sun kissing the horizon, was indescribable.

"You're the first one I've shown this to. I don't think a lot of people bother coming up here."

Why did that make the older woman's heart flutter?

"I have to admit, Naruko: this is a perfect way to end a fun date." She turned to the other girl. "Thank you for humouring me today."

A laugh. "I should be the one thanking _you_! I've been lonely for the majority of my life…Even with Iruka and Sakura around, I haven't had someone to properly hang out with…" She sighed. "I kind of wish we didn't have to part ways just yet."

The sentiment was mutual. There was nothing except loneliness waiting for Mebuki back home and the same could be said about Naruko.

"Then let's not," she found herself stating. "Would you like to come over for a while?"

"You…You're inviting me over?" The girl was clearly overjoyed. "But what about Sakura? She—"

"My daughter is training with Lady Tsunade and won't be back home for a couple of days. Besides, it's my home; I can invite anyone I damn well please," she responded. "So, what do you say?"

The kunoichi smiled brightly. "I would love to!"

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Mebuki's laughter echoed throughout the house. Her heart swelled with joy as she, for the first time since her divorce, didn't feel alone. Naruko was more than willing to tell stories of her rather goofy behaviour back when she was still a student or about her daily training. The retired kunoichi had in turn offered some light snacks as they merely chatted the hours away.

It was dark as coal outside when the younger blonde mentioned, "Perhaps I should get home; it's on the other side of the village after all."

"Do you really want to, though?" Mebuki asked.

"No." The answer came without hesitation. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I usually just eat, train, or sleep, so this is a nice change."

The older blonde smiled at her. "Well…Don't take this the wrong way, I know you can defend yourself, but a young girl shouldn't be walking outside this late. You can spend the night here if you wish."

Naruko's eyes widened. Thoughts and scenarios rapidly ran through her mind, stirring heart and cock alike as she shifted nervously in her seat.

"If it's okay with you," she replied with a fake bravado. "Then I humbly accept!"

She was nervous. This gorgeous woman whom she only had talked to extensively today would be sleeping under the same roof and, while anyone else wouldn't think much of it, it had Naruko's pulse spiking.

Mebuki chuckled with a knowing smile. The idea of having a handsome young kunoichi sleeping over, albeit an act of kindness, had her riled up from possibilities one would usually only read or fantasize about.

"Great," she then said. "I'll fetch more snacks for us. I'd love to talk some more unless you're tired." She paused. "By the way, Naruko, are you old enough to drink?"

"I'm 18," the girl replied.

Mebuki nodded. "Close enough. I'll get us some saké, then. Nothing strong, of course."

The two of them chatted and time slipped by. Topics ranged from weapons and techniques to tales of the older kunoichi's academy days. The snack was light and simple, and the saké was rather weak as to not cause them a drunken stupor.

As the two laughed and talked, the topics kept changing and a question that had been on Naruko's mind for a while had to be asked. "So…It's not my business really, but why did you and your husband get divorced…?"

Mebuki's expression soured. She was quiet at first and took a swig of the saké. "We lost interest in each other, I guess. No, he grew tired of me first. We started fighting more often and it eventually reached a point where we snapped. Perhaps he found someone younger. I still don't fully know why and how: it just happened. He lost interest in me and our family." She took another swig. "Good riddance I'd say, though he left a void that has only been problem since."

"I'm…I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. You've brightened my day and helped me take my mind off that man." She winked at the girl. "So thank you, Naruko."

"D-Don't mention it!" the younger blonde replied with a sheepish grin. "I'm here to help!"

"That's good to hear." The mature woman paused for a moment. "Speaking of relationships…I can't say I've ever seen you with a boy. You're a catch if I do say so myself, so there should be boys lining up."

"Thanks…" she replied bashfully. "But boys haven't exactly… interested me, if you catch my drift."

"Oh." Why did that revelation excite the older blonde as much as it did? "So…Any girls, then?

Naruko averted her gaze and fidgeted. "…I used to have crush on…Sakura, actually."

Oh.

Now that she mentioned it, Mebuki vaguely remembered that Sakura had brought up that "the blonde annoyance wasn't leaving her alone", although that had stopped shortly after.

"She doesn't like me very much, though," Naruko continued. "…I still consider her a friend. She puts up with me, but the way she treated me quickly caused my feelings to disappear to be honest."

"I see." Mebuki's mind reeled. What was she supposed to say? She wanted to scold Sakura, but at the same time it was a blessing in disguise. Then came that bizarre mixture of feelings again and the bodily reaction that she hadn't felt since…

Since she and her husband had started dating. Back when romance and youthful passion had ignited fires that had burned the hours away.

She glanced over at Naruko from across the low table. The other blonde was looking away, fingers fidgeting. When said kunoichi met her gaze, Mebuki was the one to avert her stare.

The air around them became tense. They kept stealing subtle looks, unknowingly appreciating each other's attractive forms. The kink of bedding a MILF from Naruko was evenly matched with Mebuki's growing desire to have someone other since her ex-husband to warm her bed, who was younger to boot. Sexual desire coupled with sincere admiration for beauty had the two riled up.

 _´I was reckless when I was her age,´_ Mebuki mused. _´When I pursued my husband I didn't give it a second thought. Youth…If I was young, I would've sealed the deal right away.´_

Fight or flight. You only live once. If her ex-husband was off enjoying himself with a younger woman, why should she not be able to do the same?

Do or die.

"It's a shame that my daughter can't see that you're such a good person."

Acting on these emotions like a young person would, Mebuki got up from her seat and made her way to Naruko—

"If Sakura won't give you the chance you deserve, then **I** will do so instead. I'll be damned if I let this slip by me."

"M-Mebuki—" Her words were cut off as lips sealed together. Momentarily stunned, Naruko felt Mebuki's tongue slid past hers. Regaining control, she reciprocated and they danced the oral tango. She clutched onto the older woman whom gently embraced her, kissing her back.

Adrenaline rushed through their veins. Pulses jumped and the rush of blood pounded their ears. The taste of saké was faint on their lips. Hands reached up to bury into golden tresses. Minds reeled from this turn of events but neither let go; Mebuki hadn't been this excited since she was at Naruko's age and Naruko was living out her recent fantasy with gusto.

They kissed continuously until the need for oxygen became too strong to ignore. Parting with one last kiss, the two drew deep breaths. Their eyes, heavy-lidded and pupils dilated from lust, were focused on the other pair.

"Wow…"

"You can say that again," Naruko said with a grin. "How did you know I wanted to do that?"

"…I didn't. I was…acting out on selfish emotions. I took a gamble."

She snickered. "I'm glad you did. I've wanted to do that and more since a while back."

Mebuki managed to crack a smirk. "Oh? And what exactly does this ´more´ part consist of?"

The younger blonde bit her bottom lip. Mebuki's libido was jumpstarted from years of neglect and she immediately jumped the gun.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?"

Naruko, giddy, could only nod furiously.

 **x.x.x**

"Mebuki…Isn't this…Sakura's room?"

"Someone's got to fuck in this room, and it's obviously not going to be her." The older kunoichi flashed a wicked smile. This surge of adrenaline made her feel young again with a devil-may-care attitude. "Besides, it's for good measure since she's treated you poorly. Besides, doesn't it make this extra kinky?"

Naruko laughed. "No arguments here!"

Their lips met, arms embracing. Clothes were slowly peeled off, pooling around their feet. In the dim light from a single lamp, Mebuki bared herself to Naruko in her black underwear. Naruko's mouth watered at the sight; for her age, Mebuki was a beauty that could easily give young girls a run for their money. She was voluptuous, not too lean, not too pudgy, just filling out in all the right places. Milky globes filled out her bra, on the verge of bursting free from their confines. Her rear was plump, not too big, and firm. Long legs and slim thighs that lead up to the snugly fitting panties against visibly drenched lips had the younger ninja mad with lust.

Wasting no time, Naruko pounced. She had only taken her top off so far but she couldn't contain herself any longer.

The mature woman gasped but the sounds that left her turned into pleased purrs and sighs as Naruko peppered naked skin with kisses and cupping large tits through the fabric. Allowing the girl access, the bra was soon discarded and Naruko marvelled at bouncy globes, capped with rosy-pink nipples that stood sweetly at attention.

She immediately took one into her mouth while playing with its twin, earning a soft moan and an encouraging pat on the head. As much as the blondes enjoyed this, Naruko's desire guided her away from malleable mounds and downwards, kissing and licking pale flesh until she caught whiff of an addictive scent. Mebuki, horny as all hell, raised her ass to allow easier removal of her panties ahd gasped when hot breath washed against her sex.

"Fuck…" Naruko whispered. Her breathing became laboured. The scent drove her wild and her inner tenant appeared to feel the same. That pretty pink sex was sodden, lips puffy and meaty, and Mebuki's clit was large and engorged with arousal.

She growled, eyes black with lust, and she pressed her face against Mebuki's pussy. Thighs immediately clamped around her head, locking Naruko in place as she ate the mature woman out with fervour, nose brushing against a small triangle of golden curls.

Tangy, sweet, and addictive. The taste and scent was overwhelming.

"Gods…! Naruko…!" the retired kunoichi gasped, writhing on top of her daughter's bed. "Don't fucking stop…!"

When allowed, Naruko altered between lapping at the slit and fingering it, sheathing her fingers up to the second knuckle for added effect. The older blonde was like putty in her hands and it filled Naruko with lewd pride. This was like a dream come true and more.

When Mebuki came, she did so with the force of a tsunami; squirting and coating the younger blonde's lower jaw as the latter attempted to drink whatever got caught in her mouth.

"Holy…" Mebuki could barely speak. "That's…a feeling I haven't felt in a while."

"Glad I could be of help," the younger kunoichi stated with a proud smirk. It faltered when the older woman pulled her to bed in a heartbeat, immediately switching their positions—

"Allow me to return the favour," she purred, undoing the blonde's pants. "I can't say I'm skilled at this, but I did experiment when I was younger."

"I-It's alright! I d-don't need t-to—!"

"Nonsense." Mebuki's tone was husky. "You must be absolutely wet by now, and it's not fair that I'm the only one getting—" Her voice trailed off. Naruko's pants had been pulled down to her knees, revealing boyish underwear and a unmistaken bulge – with the reason behind it sticking out in full view due to the cloth's small size. "Oh."

"I was…born different." The pain in the newhalf's voice was alarmingly clear. "The only part of me that isn't feminine…I'm sure you're disgusted by it."

"Disgusted? I wouldn't say that." Mebuki yanked down the underwear, revealing the entire length of Naruko's throbbing manhood as it stood proudly. "Shocked? Yes. To think you hid this beast the entire time…And…" She wetted her lips and grasped the cock. "It's…kind of hot, you know? Besides I have more experience working one of these…" A chuckle. "Perhaps not one as big as yours. I estimate it's about 8 inches in length and 6.5 inches in circumference…give or take…"

"Mebuki…"

I won't judge," she reassured. "So just relax and let me take care of you."

Naruko swore under her breath as the mushroom head was peppered with kisses. It was happening; the sexy woman of her dreams was sucking her dick, lavishing it with sloppy kisses and tonguing its slit to collect pre-cum. When the retired kunoichi wasn't blowing it she licked its length, jerking it slowly while sucking on egg-shaped balls, Naruko clutched at the pink bed-sheets in an attempt to ground herself. "Mebuki…!"

"Don't give in just yet," Mebuki purred. "We have a long night ahead of us, you know." She crawled into Sakura's bed. "So tell me…what do you want to do first?"

 **x.x.x**

The mature ninja bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She was on all four, wiggling her plump ass at the newhalf behind her.

"Holy fuck, Mebuki…" Naruko growled when the mushroom head of her cock prodded wet folds. It was slightly difficult despite the wetness, but the newhalf grabbed Mebuki by her rear and with one push, slide inside until she was fully sheathed. "Fffuck!"

It was tight. Wet, warm, and tight, stemmed from years of sexual neglect and the mature woman quivered from the feeling of having someone inside of her again – someone so much bigger who filled her up and reached so much deeper than that ex-husband of hers.

"A tight…fit…!" Mebuki moaned. "Guys apparently like that."

"With good reason," Naruko replied. She pulled back until only the head of her cock was inside, then thrust it all back inside. Slow and steady. They shuddered. It really was a tight fit, but Naruko was in heaven as inner velvety walls clamped down around her girlcock. The sight of Mebuki's ass slapping against her crotch, the whimpering sound of a moan, and the realization that this wasn't a dream had her almost blowing her load right then and there.

She thrusted faster, building up that sweet, wet friction. Her balls slapped against Mebuki's clit, each time it did she whimpered with delight. The bed creaked, rocking with their movements. The fact that they were fucking, and in Sakura's bed where she later would sleep, unaware of what had transpired, was exciting and depraved and both were fully committed to see that happening.

Naruko nearly howled with lust. She caressed full globes, hitting them occasionally to earn another string of moans of approval as she fucked the MILF kunoichi like an engine piston, swiftly thrusting quicker and quicker.

"How about now, M-Mebuki?!" Naruko uttered. "Have I filled the void your husband left?"

The older blonde laughed and moaned. "Oh, you're definitely filling a void…a tight, wet void~" She swore and quivered, on the brink of collapsing from the intense rutting. "Your cock is nothing like his! It's bigger…fuck…and…ugh… You're so much bigger than him…And wilder, more passionate…How about you fill it even more, and cum? Cum inside your friend's mother as you're fucking her on your friend's bed!"

Whatever had flipped Mebuki's switch for such language, Naruko loved it. "You got it, Mebuki!" Pleasure licked at their bones, rendering them to pliant, hot goo. The wet warmth of Mebuki's feminine channel against Naruko's hot, hard, throbbing cock had them both at the mercy of pleasure.

And Pleasure was a cruel but oh-so-good mistress.

Naruko reached out and grabbed Mebuki's shoulders, using them for leveraged as she pounded ruthlessly into her friend's mother. The latter howled, a litany of moans and wailings, as she succumbed and gave in to the stud that was the newhalf.

It was nothing but raw, primal no-pullout sex and they both knew it.

The unmistakeable sounds of sex reverberated throughout the room – the entire house – along with the creaking of the bed. Mebuki's whorish moans were loud, erotic, and spurred the younger blonde on as the latter rutted faster and wilder. She buried herself fully, to the base, each time, reaching as deep as possible much to the retired kunoichi's delight.

What had Naruko ever even seen in Sakura? Her mother was sexier, wilder, and kinder. She was everything Sakura was not.

Likewise, Naruko was everything her ex-husband hadn't been, and more. They licked each other's wounds by fornicating, mending scars and ending their respective loneliness with the heat of their bodies.

Mebuki threw her head back, tongue hanging out and eyes rolling back into their sockets as Naruko kept pounding her doggystyle. Her breasts bounced from the wild rutting, her cunt quivering from the massive intrusion and her pleasure-receptors utterly overwhelmed. Naruko's cock throbbed, its tip reaching the MILF's cervix as velvety inner walls clamped around her length. Sweat ran down their bodies, their voices throaty and husky. There were only the raw animal instincts and the pleasure that came from fucking without restraints, but not even the infamous carrier of the tailed-beast could withstand the feeling of a tight pussy.

Mebuki let out a strangled scream. As she was pushed over the edge into oblivion her pleasure receptors erupted and she came with the force of a storm, her world turning into a multi-coloured mass as Naruko ejaculated with her, milking herself inside Mebuki's sex – the same one that had birthed Sakura – and kept pounding without any sign of losing stamina as she kept cumming.

The bed was stained with the juices of their arousal. There would be laundering to be done for sure, but neither could care at the moment. At the back of their minds, they both knew through unspoken means that this was far from the end. As much as they had acted on a sexual level, there was a meaning behind this; they were connected, physically and mentally. This wasn't just about sex.

But for now, they were lost in the bliss, with Naruko still humping into a semi-conscious Mebuki.


End file.
